Fresas con crema
by Minoru Elric Kokubunji
Summary: perdon! espero haberlo subido bien esta ves: Historia de SasuNaru lemon incluido con un manjar servido en...


**FRESAS CON CREMA **

_Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-sama_

_**CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA MAIZA TU REGALO DE CUMPLE ADELANTADO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

Después de haber regresado de la misión: "Busca a la nueva Hokage borracha y apostadora, Tsunade" y que Sasuke seguía en el hospital, llega Naruto apurado para que esta vieja…ejem… la nueva Hokage curara a todos después de la Lid contra Gaara.

Ya recuperado Sasuke de sus heridas y habiendo logrado realizar un hábil plan para deshacerse de cierta molestia pelirrosa llega Naruto a visitarlo.

**Sasuke**,--le dijo para despertarlo, pero no le hacia caso así que decidió darle unos cumplidos--**SASUKE NO BAKA DESPIERTA QUE VIENE GAARA DE LA ARENA**--no tardo ni perezoso Sasuke tenia ya un kunai listo en la mano y un shuriken en la otra a punto de lanzarlos y se freno al ver que era solo Naruto.

**Usuratonkashi! No vuelvas a hacer eso, tus bromas son de mal gusto**--le dijo lanzando el kunai y el shuriken que apenas pasaron rozando la coronilla de Naruto y fueron a dar a la pared--**que demonios quieres, dobe**--le soltó sin miramientos.

**Sasuke quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante**--le dijo poniéndose serio--** necesito confesarte lo que esta sucediendo conmigo**.

**Pues suéltalo ya, tonto**-- y se levanto un poco de la cama para quedar sentado--** y que es eso de lo que esta sucediendo contigo?**.

Naruto solo tomo aire y le soltó la verdad de un tiron para que no se arrepintiera después.

**Sasuke solo quiero decirte que me gustas y que probablemente te amo**--habiéndolo dicho se puso mas rojo que un tomate y salio del cuarto de Sasuke quien solo atino a quedarse con cara de "que demonios ha pasado aquí?".

_soy un tonto_--pensaba Naruto caminando sin rumbo fijo--_ soy la persona mas estupida que existe, como me atreví a hacer esa estupidez, nunca debí haberlo hecho_--paso de largo su puesto favorito de ramen, nada le apetecía ya.

Después de haberse convencido de que Sasuke nunca le diría que si y que incluso lo llegaría a odiar de ahí en adelante, decidió regresar a su casa, solo que un poco mas aliviado ya que también lo había dicho y era un peso menos.

Entrando a su casa noto algo diferente, en su mesita de centro encontró una fresa, una pequeña y rojísima fresa, volteo al piso y vio un camino de puntos rojos que se dirigían a su habitación, pero al acercarse vio que no eran puntos si no pétalos de rosa, intrigado tomo la pequeña fresa y siguió el camino de pétalos pero lleva un kunai en una mano… uno nunca sabe.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y una luz tenue salía de ella, Naruto entro con cuidado y vio en su mesita que esta al lado de la cama un tazón lleno de fresas igual a la que llevaba en la mano, un bote de crema y un poco de azúcar en un platito, después de ver eso Naruto observo mejor su cama y vio una figura sentada del lado contrario a la mesita, por lo que podía distinguir era alguien un poco mas alto que el y tenia el pelo completamente negro suelto y que le caía sobre su rostro.

**Sasuke, que haces aquí?**--dijo reconociendo la figura en su cama--** seguro vienes a romperme la cara por lo que dije en el hospital, verdad?**--dijo un temeroso Naruto mientras guardaba su kunai, si Sasuke decidía partirle la cara, el no metería ni las manos.

**Si claro**,--dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo--** y las fresas son para comérmelas después de golpearte**-- habiendo dicho esto Sasuke se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia donde esta Naruto, caminando lento como si no llevara prisa ( y no la llevaba, tenia toooda la noche por delante y no la iba a desperdiciar), habiendo llegado al lado de Naruto que solo se quedo mirándolo como si su andar fuera hipnótico, puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio quien al sentirlo se estremeció involuntariamente--**me di cuanta también de que no es odio lo que siento por ti**--habiéndolo dicho le dio un suave beso en los labios, un beso sin intención (aun), un beso casto, un beso de amor al chico Kitsune quien solo suspiro al dejar de sentir esa calidez de los labios de Sasuke.

Le dio otro beso pequeño y le tomo la mano para guiarlo a la cama, aunque Naruto llevaba un poco de temor, un temor a lo desconocido aunque una mirada a los ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas de Sasuke, que solo reflejaban un brillo de amor y ansiedad el temor desapareció. Habiendo llegado a la cama Sasuke comenzó a besar a Naruto un poco mas decidido y Naruto solo se dejaba hacer… por ahora…

Lentamente le fue quitando la chamarra naranja y poco a poco fue desprendiéndole de su playera negra y al irlo haciendo iba besando cada parte del cuerpo del moreno que iba quedando a la vista, quien solo atinaba a suspirar y mirar a Sasuke con ansia, deseo y un brillo rojo apareció en sus ojos, pero esperaría… llegaría su turno. Habiéndolo despojado de toda prenda en su torso Sasuke comenzó con los pantalones que ya tenían cierta protuberancia en la entrepierna, con sumo cuidado de no tocar a Naruto Jr. Lo desprendió lentamente del pantalón y el boxea negro dejándolo completamente desnudo y acostado en la cama.

Dedico unos segundos a admirar ese cuerpo hermoso que tenia enfrente, un cuerpo moreno levemente marcado en sus músculos, pero al mirar la cara Sasuke se quedo extasiado al ver a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado, los labios levemente entreabiertos y su cara entera llena de un brillo causado por el éxtasis.

Después de apartar la vista de ese ángel moreno que tenia en frente, lo cual le costo demasiado trabajo, Sasuke comenzó también a quitarse su ropa lentamente y observo a Naruto mirándolo con una cara de deseo que le hizo darse mas prisa en su tarea. Habiendo quedado también el desnudo se acerco a la mesita al lado de la cama y tomo el bote de crema y se sentó en la cintura de Naruto sintiendo su erección rozando sus nalgas y comenzó una lenta, tortuosa pero placentera tarea de poner crema en el pecho de Naruto e iba bajando poco a poco creando un camino de crema que llegaba al ombligo y seguir poco a poco hasta llegar al miembro de Naruto que estaba muy exitado y comenzó a llenarlo de crema también.

Al haber terminado esa parte le dijo a Naruto--** no te muevas … solo espera un poco mas**-- y fue por las fresas, teniéndolas en as manos comenzó a poner fresas en el cuerpo de Naruto justo encima de la crema, una en cada pezón rosado de Naruto, regó varias en su pecho y coloco otras mas en el ombligo y con precario equilibrio que requirió un poco de uso de chakra logro poner la ultima en la punta del glande de Naruto.

Dejando otra ves esa tarea le pidió no moverse y fue por el azúcar que comenzó a regar sobre las fresas y la crema, habiendo terminado esa ultima tarea comenzó con la mejor parte: la recompensa a su esfuerzo, paciencia y sobre todo auto control por no habérsele lanzado desde un principio.

Comenzó en el centro del pecho comiendo algunas fresas, de ves en cuando tomaba una con los dedos la embarraba en la mezcla de crema y azúcar y la llevaba a los labios de Naruto quien estaba extasiado al sentir la lengua de Sasuke recorrer su pecho y comía la fresa con un placer inimaginable, cuando llego a las fresas de los pezones Naruto dejo escapar un ronco suspiro al sentir la lengua de Sasuke morder levemente el pezón al haber retirado la fresa y repitió la misma operación con el otro pezón dejando a Naruto con una respiración entrecortada mientras iba bajando por ese delicioso camino hasta llegar al ombligo con el que estuvo un buen rato entretenido, de ves en cuando miraba de reojo a Naruto quien tenia los ojos cerrados y una cara de placer indescriptible que solo lo animo a seguir con ese delicioso manjar.

Habiendo terminado con el ombligo fue hacia el premio mayor no sin antes darle un profundo beso a Naruto quien probo la mezcla directo de los labios de Sasuke, ya en el premio mayor comenzó desde la base a recorrerlo con la lengua dejándolo limpio hasta llegar a la punta, arranco la fresa con una pequeña mordida que solo le arranco un ronco gemido a Naruto quien estaba mas que mojado desde el principio del juego, habiéndose comido la fresa siguió con su lengua lamiendo a Naruto Jr. Hasta que sintió que era suficiente tortura y engullo el miembro por completo arrancando un profundo suspiro de placer por parte de Naruto y siguió haciendo su trabajo hasta que sintió que Naruto estaba por terminar se detuvo y miro con cara maliciosa a Naruto quien solo lo miro con reproche al haberle negado ese placer.

**Acaso no quieres que yo también disfrute?**-- le dijo y tomo un poco de crema se la unto en los dedos y se dirigió a la entrada de Naruto quien solo lo miraba estupefacto y temeroso--** no te preocupes… dolerá al principio pero después te agradara**-- habiéndolo dicho introdujo el primer dedo y sintió a Naruto arquearse del dolor, al ver esta reacción Sasuke comenzó a bombear lentamente el miembro de Naruto para tranquilizarlo, cuando vio que el comenzaba a mover las caderas en señal de placer introdujo con cuidado el segundo dedo, la reacción ya no fue tan dolorosa para Naruto así que comenzó amoverse mas rápido, Sasuke introdujo un tercero y seguía bombeando ahora un poco mas rápido, cuando sintió que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente preparado retiro con cuidado los tres dedos y levanto lentamente las piernas de Naruto y las apoyo en sus hombros y acerco su miembro lentamente a la entrada de Naruto.

**Si sientes demasiado dolor me avisas para retirarme**--Naruto solo asintió y cerro un poco los ojos al sentir a Sasuke entrando lentamente en su interior soltó un gemido de dolor y placer y suspiro, Sasuke ya dentro espero un poco para que Naruto se adaptara a la intromisión y al recibir un pequeño movimiento de caderas por parte de el, comenzó su vaivén entre las piernas de Naruto quien solo comenzaba a gemir mas y mas y mas y mas cosa que incitaba mas a Sasuke a continuar, el ritmo iba en aumento y Sasuke le daba pequeños besos a Naruto mientras con su mano masturbaba el miembro de Naruto cuando sintió que iba a terminar aumento el ritmo de bombeo al miembro de Naruto para terminar juntos y una ola de sensaciones se apodero de ellos al sentir un orgasmo conjunto, Sasuke termino dentro de Naruto y este en la mano de Sasuke, después de recuperar lentamente la respiración normal Sasuke salio lentamente del cuerpo de Naruto y se recostó junto a el.

**"Pobablemente me amas?"**--pregunto Sasuke.

**no, definitivamente te amo**--le contesto dándole un beso y noto que todavía tenia el sabor a fresas con crema en la boca,--** crees que se pueda repetir pero con ramen en frió?**-- le pregunto emocionado a Sasuke quien solo sonrió maliciosamente.

**la próxima ves tu decidirás el platillo**-- y dándole un beso durmieron un poco de horas… seria duro decir la noticia a Konoha entero.

Tbc

_quihuboles gente, esta historia va a continuar no muy seguido pero continuara, por cierto la de SWINGERS es un one shoot y no va a tener continuación._

Manden review!


End file.
